


Coil

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cousin Incest, F/M, Generally Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Romance, POV Male Character, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeglin is caught up in something from which he can't free himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coil

Idril smiled at him while she stumbled into his room, half-drunk, after the feast. Idril, who affected modesty and nobility in public, but wasn't demure at all when she knelt between his legs, night after night, and swallowed his cock to the root, sucking, slobbering, gurgling. The veil she still wore on her head hid her golden hair and made her look so much like-

No, it was only a superficial resemblance. Idril was a true harlot. They said his mother had been one – too promiscuous, too fickle, she had gone looking for her own death. But he had seen them. He had spied his parents in their bedroom, often, and had seen that his mother wasn't happy at all. Sometimes, when she cried, smothered by the gloom of the forest as much as by his father's rough attentions, he would go to her and hug her. 

How he had longed. How he had longed to take his father's place and treasure her and wipe the sadness from her beautiful, gentle face.

Idril was never sad. She knew how to keep herself from heartbreak and now she had that mortal toy, too. She had probably persuaded him to believe that the child who grew inside her was his own. An irresistible flattery for a slave. 

His face contorted at the thought and he gripped the back of her head, forcing her to bend over. Even with her cheek crushed against the cold cold stone floor she moaned in delight, welcoming the pounding of his cock into her. He closed his eyes. 

At those moments pleasure was no different from fury. It was ugly, vile. It was so far from what he wanted that it made him sick. But there was nothing else left for him. He was falling, diving into a spiral that pulled him down, down down down, and he knew, sensed it in his blood seething with his arousal, that one day he would hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this fic came from, I don't even ship this pairing.


End file.
